Dusk
by GokuBootz
Summary: Goku decides to let Chi-Chi remarry and be happy, thinking he will never return. But,Goku returns alive after Buu, and faces a surprise when he's kidnapped by two women seeking Princess Chi-Chi's HUSBAND. Its Chi-Chi's turn to be the hero and rescue Goku.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer- I don't own it and I never will!!_

_Dusk_

_Chapter One_

"Chi-Chi needs to talk to me? Why? What's wrong Baba? She can't be pregnant. I haven't even touched her nose, let alone be intimate with here in nearly five years!" Questioned a rather confused Goku, to a very disinterested Baba. "Do you know what it's about?"

Baba had come to visit Goku in a favour for Chi-Chi. She had asked Baba to ask him to contact her through King Kai as she had a very important question she needed to ask him.

"I don't know Goku! She said she wanted to keep it between the two of you… and King Kai if he can't block out your voices!" Baba explained, as she floated on her large crystal ball. "Chi-Chi just needs to know something!"

"Like what?"

"I DON'T KNOW GOKU! WEREN'T YOU LISTENING TO A WORD I WAS SAYING A MOMENT AGO?" Baba hollered at the now terrified Saiyain.

"I'm sorry! I was eating a rice ball and it blocked my hearing. Can you say it again?" Goku answered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"SHE… JUST… NEEDS… TO… KNOW…SOMETHING!"

"Oh…very well! Tell her I'll talk to her tonight." Goku smiled as he rose from ground. "Right now, I need to go to Princess Snake!"

"Why in Other World are you going to visit that hussy for?" Baba queried.

"Oh, I need to get some Sleepy Grass for King Kai. He says he's gonna use it on the West Kai, so he misses out on the Tournament tomorrow!" Goku clarified as he began to walk away. "It was nice seeing you Baba!"

"You too Goku, take care!" Baba yelled as Goku disappeared into the horizon. "I really hope the news doesn't hurt him too bad!"

Meanwhile, in a little cottage deep within the forests of Mount Paozu, a woman stood hanging out her washing on a wire line. A four year old ran around her feet, as a teenager sat on the backyard step reading a biology textbook, his dark hair hanging in his face.

"Gohan?" The teenager hummed as his mother spoke his name. "Will you take Goten inside while I finish hanging out the washing. He's a little more hyper than I'm used to today." The mother wiped her brow, as she watched the child scurry around her legs.

"Maybe it's because Grandpa gave him some sugar this morning? It was just a little box of Skittles." Gohan laughed, as he walked to pick up the hyperactive youngster. "I guess we shouldn't give him Skittles?"

"Indeed! I always tell your Grandfather 'no sweets', but he never listens. He loves spoiling you two!" The woman sighed, as she leaned against one of the washing poles.

Gohan could tell by his mother disposition and body language that she was worried. Her brow always furrowed and she got tired more easily. She also sighed a lot, which signalled that the anxiety his mother had was big.

He held his little brother securely in his arms and strode towards his mother. She looked up at her son, whose brow was wrinkled in concern. She smiled at him to try and comfort her, but the look did not disappear, even though Goten was biting his finger.

"Is there something wrong Mom?" Gohan asked, as he swiped his finger from Goten's mouth, and shook it vigorously to make the pain go away. "Are you worried about something?"

"There's nothing wrong honey. I'm just having one of those days where you feel the world is against you." Chi-Chi said, as she grabbed a sheet from her washing basket and began to peg it to the wire. "So, there is nothing to worry about!"

"Okay Mom… if you're sure!"

"Positive sweetie! Now go try and calm him down, and bandage your finger once you get a chance." She ordered, retrieving another sheet.

"Yes Mom!" Gohan replied as he walked towards the house.

"I see Gohan has grew to be quite like his father. Wouldn't you say Chi-Chi?" Spoke a mystery voice, as Chi-Chi looked around for the source, and then found Baba behind her, floating on her trademark crystal ball. "Hello again."

"Hello Baba!" Breathed Chi-Chi as she turned around to face the small witch. "So how'd things go in Other World?"

"You're going to ask me questions without offering me a cup of tea for my services?" Baba huffed as she floated inside the house.

"Okay Baba!"

Inside, Baba found Gohan wrestling with Goten, who had clung himself onto his older brother's head. Gohan was pulling for dear life, but it just caused him pain. Goten was laughing happily as he watched his brother's struggle for freedom. Gohan saw Baba sat in the doorway.

"Help me Baba?" He pleaded, as he kept pulling at his little brother. "I can't get him off… he's had too much sugar!"

Baba took off her black pointy hat and began to rummage inside it with her hand. Her hand emerged a few seconds later with biscuit that looked similar to a cookie, but the chips were green and blue. Goten dashed towards it and snatched it from Baba and began to nibble on it.

"My, my. So much like his father." Baba smiled, ruffling the small boys head.

"Thank you Miss Baba! It's much appreciated." Gohan thanked, bowing his head. When he looked up he noticed that Goten was getting dozy and falling to his knees.

"Man, what was in that cookie?"

"It's an energy draining cookie. He should be alright in a few hours." Baba explained, as she clambered off her ball. "Now, I'd like my cup of tea Chi-Chi."

"What happened to Goten? How'd he fall asleep so easily?" Chi-Chi queried as she walked in the door with her empty washing basket.

"Baba fed him an energy draining cookie." Gohan answered as he took Goten upstairs.

"ARE YOU GIVING MY CHILDREN DRUGS?" Chi-Chi hollered to the little old witch.

"I was helping. He is asleep isn't he? It's what you wanted, isn't it? I was watching you." Baba laughed, as she saw the defeated face of Chi-Chi who said nothing in response. "Now… my tea!"

"Yes Baba!" Chi-Chi sighed, filling the kettle at the sink. "Now tell me!"

"He said he will contact you tonight. He couldn't right now because he had a job to do for King Kai." Baba told as Chi-Chi put the kettle on the stove. "How did you put up with him all these years, is beyond me?"

"Well I was happy! If you're happy you can put up with many things, even their most annoying habits." Chi-Chi smiled, half-hearted.

"But you've just had enough?" Baba asked, as Chi-Chi looked out the window.

"Yes!" Chi-Chi answered. "It's not that I don't love him… it's just that I think I deserve to be with someone who is always going to be here and not speed towards a battle every time it settles on earth. It's not that I've fallen out of love it's just someone has taken his place while he's been gone. I still love him, but not in the way I used to… I see him more as a best friend and I respect him for everything he has done for the world, his family and for me. I just hope he looks at it the same sort of way I do."

"I think you do too sweetheart. You do so much." Baba smiled, as Chi-Chi smiled in return.

"Thank you Baba!" Chi-Chi set the tea on the table. "I suppose everyone thinks so?"

"Don't worry Chi-Chi, Goku will understand. I'm sure he just wants you to be happy? He not coming back, isn't he?" Baba sipped her tea.

"Suppose? But I guess I just have to wait and see."

A few hours later in Other World, Goku and King Kai were walking along the path towards Evening Forest. The pair decided to go to a secluded place when Goku talked to his wife. King Kai thought it was the right thing to do, if it was a little bit serious or embarrassing for the man, he didn't want it to be heard by Western Warriors ears and then spread to West Kai; he was always into the ways of blackmail.

"Goku? Are you sure that was Sleepy Grass you gave me? It was a funny colour, almost orange." King Kai questioned his student, who smiled widely.

"I'm sure. The servant girls did tell me to speak up a little though… they said she couldn't hear due to her cold. I guess she must be a little congested?" Goku spoke, as the pair turned to stand underneath an apple tree. "I guess it's time to talk to my Chi. I wonder what it's all about?"

"Only one way to find out?" King Kai said, as Goku put his hand on his back.

"Oh yeah! Chi asked if you could block out the conversation from your ears if you could? But if you can't, it's okay King Kai!" Goku remembered as he lifted his hand.

"I can, if that's what she wants Goku?"

"Super!" Goku laid his hand on his back again, as he waited for King Kai to find Chi-Chi's energy.

"Found her!" King Kai announced, as Goku tried to hide his excitement. "Go ahead Goku!"

Meanwhile, on earth, Chi-Chi sat outside beneath a blossom tree waiting for the voice of Goku to come into her head. She sat down on the soft grass and brought her knees to her chest to hug them tightly.

"Chi-Chi? Sweetheart?"

"Huh, Goku?"

"Yeh, it's me Hun! What's up? What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh Goku! It's so nice to hear your happy voice again." Chi-Chi beamed, as she looked into the light pink sky. The sun was setting, and the clouds were shaded a dark purple as they floated along the sky. "Um?"

"What's it about Chi? Is it serious? Do you need me there?"

"No, no, I don't need you here! It's about me…"

"What's wrong? Are you sick? Do you need something?" Goku cried with worry.

"…and you!"

"You and I? What's wrong with us?"

"Goku… I need someone here… beside me, to comfort me and to always be here no matter what." Chi-Chi spoke sadly as she bowed her, as though trying to not look at his face even though he wasn't there.

"But I am always there… in spirit! You ever see a white feather fall from the sky? That's me! It's shows I'm there…always!"

"But you can't raise children with feathers Goku? Children need someone there to teach them about the important things in life."

"You do understand that I am dead to keep you and our family and friends safe, don't you? A father protects his family, that is what I am doing Chi-Chi!"

"I know, but a father has other roles other than that Goku."

"What is this really about? I don't think you wanted to talk to me and argue every second?"

"I wanted to talk to you, to ask if it's okay if I get married again?"

"Wh…?"

"You do want me to be happy don't you? I just feel as though I see you more as a best friend than a husband now, compared to Guy!"

"Guy?"

"Yes! We've been together for two years now. He asked me to marry him, but I haven't given an answer yet because I want to make sure it's okay with you."

"But we're married?"

"Technically we're not. Remember in our vows? Till death do us part? So I'm single because you're dead!"

"I guess?" Goku murmured sadly.

"As Baba said, you're not coming back, so I deserve to not be alone the rest of my life! Do you want me to be lonely Goku?"

"…No! I want you to be happy!"

"Then Goku? Will you let me?" Chi-Chi asked kindly, as her mind stayed quiet from Goku's silence. A dead silence stayed between the two but after ten minutes Goku finally spoke.

"I wish you happiness Chi-Chi King. Goodbye!"

"Goku? Wait?" Chi-Chi cried.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay about this?"

"It's your life Chi. Don't let me ruin it! Tell everyone I said hi!" Goku laughed.

"Okay, bye sweetie! Thank you!"

After that, the forest went quiet and Chi-Chi looked out towards the horizon before her. Out of nowhere, a large white feather floated before her. She grabbed it and kissed it.

"Thank you Goku! I will always love you!"

Chi-Chi suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see a man with sleek brown hair and stubble to match. His small darting green eyes looked upon her.

"Are you okay sweetheart?"

"Yes Guy… I do!" Chi-Chi grinned, as the man hugged her tightly understanding the small woman's answer.

Meanwhile, in Other World Goku brought his hand to his side slowly. His face was blank and had went pale with shock. King Kai, unaware of his student's state, was sitting picking his nose. The Kai stopped what he was doing and looked sheepishly over his shoulder at Goku.

"I wasn't doing what you think I was doing!" King Kai laughed, but then noticed Goku's face. "What's wrong Goku?"

Goku suddenly came out of his stare and responded to his name. "Oh nothing King Kai. Everything's fine! Shall we go and put the Sleepy Grass in West Kai's Sake?"

"Ooh yes! Lets go!" King Kai giggled as he began to jog down the path towards Grand Kai's castle. He looked back and saw Goku following slowly behind. "Come on Goku! Pick the pace up!"

"Okay, okay! Keep your antennae on!" Goku spat, as he ran towards the Kai. He stopped beside him.

The next day, Goku and the rest of the North Quadrant stood in the ring behind their teacher. Goku came up to stand beside him and bent down to be at his level and whispered.

"Why isn't he asleep? I got the right grass."

"Yeh, but he is crying." King Kai laughed. "He says he can't stop and his eyes are stinging like mad."

"Hey King Kai, can I sit out of this tournament today?" Goku asked as King Kai looked at him bewildered. "I just don't feel like it today… I'm just want a day off for once!"

King Kai looked at his pupil more closely and noticed his eyes welling up. His jaw dropped at once when he saw the tears on Goku and the mystery behind West Kai's tears.

"YOU IDIOT GOKU! YOU GOT WEEPY GRASS INSTEAD OF SLEEPY GRASS!"

"What? Weepy Grass?" Goku asked, confused.

"Yes! You're crying and West Kai's crying! It all adds up you moron!" King Kai hissed, as he elbowed Goku in the face.

"Ow! Screw you!" Goku spat as he walked off, holding his bloodied nose. He ran towards the exit and his way to the open grounds of Grand Kai's castle. He walked towards Dawn Lake and sat atop of a rock.

He looked at his reflection in the water and sighed. He really did hope that what he did for Chi-Chi was really worth it.

Two Years Later

Goku stood with his mentor by his side. He had made his apologies, and explained to King Kai just what he was going through that day. Everything was forgiven and understood. And Goku did give the Kai Sleepy Grass, except it was given to East Kai, and West Kai was crying due to his hay fever.

He had come to say goodbye, as the Old Supreme Kai, much to Goku's protesting, had given him a life. He was now stuck with it and was retuning to earth.

"You're welcome anytime Goku, y'know that!" Gregory the Cricket squeaked, as Bubbles jumped up and down.

"Indeed!" King Kai grinned.

"Thanks!" Goku smiled, as he put his two fingers to his forehead and furrowed his brow in concentration. He suddenly disappeared in a flash.

On the Lookout, Bulma and Trunks were frantically hugging Vegeta, which he just allowed because no one ever listened to him. Everyone else was looking at Fat Buu who stood beside Hercule. They were not sure if they were to be frightened or accepting about the pink blob.

"Um, Vegeta? Where's Dad? You said he was granted a life by the Old Supreme Kai?" Gohan questioned the cranky Saiyain.

"He'll be here! He said he's saying thanks to the Kai's at the Grand Kai's Castle." Vegeta spoke. He eyes suddenly twitched as he sensed Goku arrive in the perimeter. Everyone else could sense him too, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Dad?" Gohan called out, as everyone began to search the Lookout.

Goku was actually behind the main building, scared that he might see Chi-Chi. It was hard enough that he saw her at the tournament with Guy. He also met his second son, Goten. He was an exact carbon copy of him, but the child did not want to be near him and hid behind Guy, much to Goku's disgust.

'Okay! I can take a big breath and face them again, or just jump off the edge and hide at Jingle Village? Hmm, I haven't thought about that place in years? Wonder if global warming melted all the snow?'

As Goku stood thinking he did not notice the short Saiyain Vegeta standing beside him, glaring at him. He flicked his ear and Goku let out a yelp.

"What the h…? Oh, hi Vegeta! What's cooking?"

"Your ass in a minute if you don't get round here!" Vegeta spat as he led the way. "What were you thinking about anyway?"

"Global warming!"

"You're a freak!" Vegeta retorted, as they both turned the corner. He saw everyone looking all over the Lookout. "I found the blundering idiot!"

Everyone turned to see Goku standing waving and smiling sheepishly.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

Gohan came hurdling towards his father and threw himself at him. He hugged him close and began to cry tears of joy. Goku hugged him back and patted his back.

"Well big guy?"

"I can't believe you're here to stay Dad? It's great!" Gohan smiled through his tears, as he released his father. "I bet you're glad to be back?"

"Yeah…great!" Goku smirked.

After a few hours of celebration, and questions for Goku to ask about androids having children (he was still confused about the whole concept) and glares at Guy, everyone was ready to return home.

"Um…" Goku muttered, as he remained in the middle of the Lookout as everyone was boarding Bulma's plane.

"Is something wrong Goku?" Bulma asked, as she walked towards her oldest friend. "Aren't you coming? We can leave you off?"

"Oh come on Bulma, you're smart! Don't become thick now?" Goku hissed at the cerulean woman's blonde moment. Vegeta could be heard cackling in the plane. The woman still looked puzzled, as Goku rubbed his temple. "Vegeta?"

"He has nowhere TO go!" Vegeta hollered as Goku looked at the very embarrassed Bulma.

"I'm sorry Goku! It's just been so hectic that I forgot you're not with Chi any more! I'm sorry!" Bulma apologised, as she bowed her head in embarrassment.

"Doesn't matter B!" Goku muttered. "It would just be …" He looked towards the plane and at his former wife. "…awkward!"

"Goku m'boy! You can live with me? You're always welcome." Master Roshi yelled to the uncomfortable man. "You always have a place at my home!"

"Thank you sir!" Goku grinned. "I guess I do have a place to go to now? I'll fly home Bulma. It's been a long time since I rode good old Nimbus."

Bulma leant in and kissed his cheek affectionately and then smiled at him.

"You stay safe now! And don't think too much about Guy! He's good to her and the boys." Bulma turned around and tottered to the plane and clambered in. She closed the door and started up the engines. She rolled down the window and waved. "Take care of yourself now!"

"I will! See ya soon!" Goku cheered as he waved his friends goodbye_. 'My new life begins now. I hope it's good?' _

He ran towards the edge and jumped off. He passed the plane due to the gravity pulling him down. Once he passed Korins, he called out.

"NIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMBBBBBUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSS!"

As soon as he had yelled the last syllable the little cloud had Goku's backside plopped on top of it. Goku smiled.

"You're as reliable as ever old friend. I want to go home and get some stuff before Chi gets home and then we'll go to Kame House. Is that okay old friend?" Inresponse the cloud began to travel faster and all that was left was a wisp of yellow cloud.

End Of Chapter One

This had to happen for my story to work. Things about Chi-Chi's past will come in chapter two or three. So I hope you like it!

Thank you,

Gokubootz.


	2. Hi Sugar!

Disclaimer- I don't own it and I never will!!

Dusk

Chapter Two

Goku dropped onto the small island from his yellow cloud. He left a couple of boxes at the porch and then lifted his suitcase from the ball of cloud. He chucked it towards the other luggage and said to his old friend.

"That's everything Nimbus, I'll see you soon!" The small cloud then wisped off into the clear blue sky, as Goku sighed.

"Hello Goku! What are you doing here?" A gruff voice sounded from the house. The man turned around and saw Turtle sitting up at the window. "Weren't you supposed to go back to Other World after twenty four hours?"

"Hey Turtle!" Goku spoke, as he walked towards his belongings. "No, I'm here to stay now! Roshi said I could stay here since I can't go home!" Goku slumped into the porch steps.

"I'm sorry Goku!" Turtle sighed sympathetically. "Are you okay?"

"Kinda! It's just kinda weird y'know?"

"Don't worry. Things will perk up. At least you get to be with your kids?" Turtle smiled, trying to cheer up the low man.

"I guess, but Goten seems to see me as some strange man. I don't think he really looks at me as his Dad?" Goku moaned, resting his chin on his fist.

"You have been away for over seven years Goku. Of course he may be a lil wary about you. He'll warm to you once you spend a little more time with him. Kids take time." Turtle advised, as he finally made his way to Goku's side.

"Ya think?" Goku asked, as Turtle nodded. "I guess I really shouldn't doubt things before I do something about them, huh?" Goku rose from the step and began to chuck his boxes and case in through the open window. "I need a shower, and a nice hot meal. I think that will make me feel better?"

"Our house is always a home to you Goku!" Turtle cheered, as Goku hopped in the window, and Turtle began to drag himself back into the small house.

A few hours later, a large vehicle could be heard outside of Kame House. Goku and Turtle were sitting in the living area watching television, but didn't bother to move, as they knew it was everyone home from the Lookout.

"TURTLE! I'M HOME!" Maron squealed as she came in the door, followed closely by her father and mother; Krillin and Eighteen. She then noticed Goku sitting beside the large sea turtle sipping on a cup of tea. "Hello Goku!" The small girl then dashed to Turtle and hugged him tight.

Krillin smiled once he saw his best friend sitting at the table, a halo nowhere to be seen above his head. Goku smiled broadly in return and spoke.

"What took you so long? I've been here nearly four hours and I've ate and cleaned? You guys should really get a Nimbus?"

"Well, I see you've settled in then. Did you eat all our food like you did when we were kids?" Krillin laughed, as he walked to sit beside his friend.

"What kind of person would I be if I ate all you guy's food?" Everyone looked at him questionably. "If you must know, I caught my own fish and cooked it in the yard, but it was very bitter and I ended up eating the last of that turkey you had in the fridge!"

"You do know that, that turkey has been in there since the day before the tournament? It was bound to have gone off?" Eighteen spoke, unimpressed.

"Yeah, but I'm Goku. I eat anything."

"Maron, it's time for bed sweetheart!" Eighteen ordered, as she picked up the youngster and headed for the stairs. "And Goku, if you want to live in this house you'll have to do your fair share! First, take your crap out of my sight!"

"Yes Mrs Krillin!" Goku teased, as he turned his head to look at the frowning woman. "I'll do it when Hercule plans to shut his trap on the TV!" Eighteen rolled her eyes and made her way upstairs with her daughter.

Krillin looked at his friend and then at the boxes sitting beneath the window. He walked over to them and began to rummage. Goku watched from his seat.

"It's just photo albums and knick knacks and stuff… nothing too interesting really Krillin!" Goku told, as Krillin flicked through a photo album. "Which photo album you got? What colour?"

"Green."

"Ooh, that's my first year with Chi! I took her everywhere! Give it here!" Goku waved his hand, signalling Krillin to bring over the book.

Krillin set the book down on the table as Goku began to laugh. Both Krillin and Roshi looked at each other, unsure.

"Are you sure m'boy?" Roshi asked, laying his sunglasses on the table.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you still look at her the same way even though she's with another guy?" Krillin questioned.

"Yeh! I still love her, I just hate him!" Goku cheered. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

Krillin sat down beside his friend and smiled. He was happy his companion was taking everything so well. He just hoped it wasn't a mask to help shield his hurt.

As the evening went on, all three men were laughing loudly as they still flicked through Goku's photo albums. All three men had tears in there eyes when their eyes set upon a picture of Vegeta playing a game console with Goku; Vegeta, of course, taking the game far too seriously as Goku smiled for the camera.

"Oh Kami! That was great Goku! We can always trust you to cheer us up after such a horrible time!" Krillin cried through his tears of laughter.

"Told you it'd be fun, didn't I?"

"Well, I'm off to bed. It way past my bed time!" Roshi yawned as he stretched his arms. "Goku? You know the old top bedroom is yours?"

"Oh, uh thanks Master!" Goku grinned, as he flipped over the table and trotted towards his luggage. "G'night guys!"

"G'night Goku! It's nice having you back!" Krillin beamed, as he waved from the stairs to his friend. "Just don't snore too loudly, will ya?"

"I'll try man!" Goku chortled. "Night Roshi!" Roshi grunted, as he closed the door to his down stairs bedroom.

Goku picked up his luggage and walked behind Krillin on the stairs. He soon parted with his friend and made his way to the top bedroom, situated in the attic of the house. He opened the door with his elbow and set his luggage down on the hard mahogany floor. He switched on the light and noticed the place had not been cleaned in a while, as there was a blanket of dust on everything.

'_If Chi were here, this wouldn't be like this!" _Goku thought, but then shook the notion out, as he had to remember that Chi-Chi was not there. He had to learn to do these kinds of things without her now.

Goku walked towards the bed and shook the duvet to urge some dust out of the fabric. He then punched his pillow and set it down after a few beatings. He then looked at the bed…the small single bed. He had slept in a single bed in Other World, but it was different from now. He was dead, and he knew he couldn't be with his wife. But now that he was alive, it just felt so… lonely.

Goku sighed as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

'_Who can I trust to cheer me up after such a horrible time?'_

A few months had past and everything on earth had returned to a reasonably normal state again; except the giant pink blob that bobbed in Satan City, but all of earth had now forgotten about the Buu terror and he was seen as a normal thing.

Meanwhile, in Mount Paozu, Goku stood with his son Gohan getting ready to play a Z fighters version of American Football. Vegeta stood at the other side of the field with his son Trunks and Goku's second son Goten. Goten was still very wary of his father, and kept a distance from him. Goku sighed.

"Why is he like that? I've done nothing wrong! I just want to get to know him, but he just runs away and hides behind 'what's his name' or Trunks. I dunno what to do Gohan? This is really gettin' to me!"

"I've tried talking to him, but he doesn't seem to listen!" Gohan explained, as Goku let out a frustrated sigh. "Don't worry, he'll come around!"

"Turtle said that months ago, and nothing has happened!" Goku seethed. "It's stupid Guy's fault! He brainwashed my child against me!"

"Now Dad, there is no need to cast blame on anyone!" Gohan laughed slightly, trying to get the anger to erase from his father's face. "How 'bout we start the game?"

"We're down one guy! Goten's clearly on Team Vegeta." Goku snapped, as Gohan laughed nervously.

"I'll go get Piccolo!" The teenager beamed, as he flew off to fetch the Namekian.

"Where's your brat off to?" Vegeta questioned, a smirk on his face. "Has he run off scared?"

"No! He's flown off to get Piccolo!" Goku hissed, his arms folded tightly along his chest. "He'll be back in a couple of minutes!"

"I see someone got out of the wrong side of the island today?" Vegeta spoke sarcastically. "Are you scared we're gonna beat you like I did when we played baseball?"

"That was a fluke!" Goku shouted. "The sun was in my eyes!"

"Aww, poor Kakarot! Beaten twice in one day. What must everyone think?" Vegeta laughed, as did Trunks.

Goku frowned and turned his back on the laughing father and son. He began to walk towards the clearing where the rest of the Z-fighters had gathered for a get together. He saw Gohan persuading Piccolo and decided to tell his son he wasn't playing any more.

"Vegeta's being a prat, so I'm not playing anymore." Goku muttered to his son, as he looked at his father from over his shoulder. "Plus I'm hungry!"

"Okay Dad! I agree with you that Vegeta is a prat today!" Gohan giggled, as he scratched the back of his head. He then pointed towards the barbeque that was being looked after by Chi-Chi and Bulma. "If you want something, I'm sure Mom will make you something?"

"Okay!" Goku sighed, as he walked in the direction of the barbeque.

All of a sudden, Goku stopped in his tracks. He heard a peculiar noise, which sounded out of place. It was a snapping or cracking sound that vibrated the air even though it was far away. The noise continued, and Goku remained still as it began to get closer.

"Goku? What's wrong?" Bulma squeaked, as she walked to stand before him.

"Oh Bulma!" Goku raised his head to see Bulma standing in front of him. He grinned. "It's nothing! I just heard something strange, that's all."

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing. Come and get something to eat?" Bulma reassured him. "We're meant to be enjoying ourselves and forgetting about all the troubles!"

"I guess!" Goku said, as he raised his eyebrows questionably. Bulma saw his expression and frowned. "What?"

"I've known you nearly all my life and I know when something is eating at you! Now spew Son?"

"Your man's a prat and a dick!" Goku hissed, walking over to the table and leaning on it with his hand. "He's stuck up his own ass!"

"Goku, everyone knows that. Vegeta wouldn't be Vegeta if he wasn't like that!" Bulma laughed, as she walked round the table to the other side and stood before him again. She then smirked evilly at him. "But if you really want to get to him, play a game with him on the Wii. He's completely hopeless at that."

"What? We can't play in our wee!" Goku shrieked, as his face went a slight shade of green. "That's disgusting Bulma!"

Bulma slapped her forehead as she forgot that Goku was dead for over seven years, and knew nothing about the development of technology and gaming. She then grabbed his ear and brought him inside the house. She dragged him into the living room were a little white box stood, with two controllers that looked similar to television remotes.

"This Goku is a Wii. W-I-I! Wii!" Bulma explained. "It works by your movements and it's all wireless. It's a lot of fun. I'm sure Gohan can show you how it works before you challenge Vegeta?" Goku smiled like a child on Christmas Day and dashed to get Gohan. "Goku's happy, so my work is done!"

Half an hour later, Goku stood before Vegeta, the spirit of competition in his eyes. He smirked evilly, as Vegeta frowned in return.

"What are you up to Kakarot?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like a little game?" Goku grinned.

"Sure! What will it be? It better be baseball so I can see you cry again!" Vegeta sneered, looking triumphant as though he had already won.

"The sun was burning my eyes! It's a very sunny day!" Goku screamed, as everyone now began to laugh at the Saiyains. "Anyway… it's a boxing match…"

"I thought the women said no fisticuffs, or weren't you listening?" Vegeta puffed, folding his arms across his chest.

"On the Wii!" Vegeta's face went pale when his rival said the three words. Goku held up the two remotes. "Or are you scared you'll lose?"

Vegeta snatched one and began to march into the house, as Goku looked on laughing. He then dashed after him and stood beside him in his old living room. Goku grinned at his friend.

"Bring it on bitch!"

An hour later, everyone in the yard had drained out the yells and cursing that was coming from inside the house. Chi-Chi sighed, as she sat in a chair beside her husband.

"Those men can't go one day without getting in competition with each other!"

"Well it's my fault really? I told Goku to kick Vegeta's ass at it. So if you want someone to blame, blame me!" Bulma moaned; fed up with the racket that was emanating from the house. Suddenly everyone jumped when they heard Goku scream and Vegeta laughing triumphantly.

"I WIN! UP YOURS KAKAROT!"

"THAT DOESN'T COUNT! THE BATTERIES IN MY REMOTE WENT DEAD! I WANT A REMATCH!"

"YOU JUST CAN'T TAKE THE FACT THAT YOU LOST! YOU'RE JUST A SORE LOSER!"

"BULMA!"

Bulma sighed and strode into the house to settle the two overgrown children. She found Vegeta cackling madly, as Goku was hunched over and crying on the floor. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Come on boys, that's enough video games for one day! It's a nice day, so go out and play!" Bulma spoke to the men as though they were her children.

"Whatever!" Vegeta chuckled as he threw the controller onto the sofa chair to his left. As he began to walk out he stopped and then looked over his shoulder and went. "HA!"

"Come on Goku!" Bulma laughed as put a hand on the crying man's back. "It's only a game!"

"But the batteries aren't working." Goku sniffed, as he looked up to Bulma holding the remote in his right hand.

Bulma took it and then giggled when she saw what was wrong. "I'm sorry!"

Goku let out a frustrated sigh, and fell back into the sofa that stood behind him.

"This just isn't my day!"

"You're probably hungry. Come and get something to eat." Bulma smiled as she helped the tall man up. "Wipe your face, it's covered in sweat!"

"Yes mother!" Goku teased, as he wiped his face on his sleeve. "And will you tell Vegeta that I'm not a sore loser, I just can't accept the unexpected."

"Yes my child!"

After a meal of three turkey's, a pig, a fish and side order of rice, Goku was back to his old self, mostly because Guy had disappeared due to the fact he was taking Ox King back to his castle. Many of the group had decided to also head home, as dusk was starting to set in and wanted to get home before dark.

Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta were both sitting back-to-back trying to think of what to play next. Both the men scratched their chins as they thought. Goku's face suddenly lit up and looked over his shoulder at his foe.

"How 'bout swimming? We've never had a swimming contest before? It'll be fun!"

"Kakarot? Can I ask you something?" Vegeta asked curiously, looking at his rival from the corner of his eye. He saw him nod. "What is with all the competitions?"

"I've just not had a lot of fun lately, that's all!" Goku said, trying to sound happy, but it didn't fool the other Saiyain, as the strain could be heard clearly in his voice.

"Some way or another, I don't think that's what's wrong baka?"

Goku sighed, as his head drooped. "Fine! I just want to take my mind off things okay? I'm always here when everyone is unhappy or worried, but whom have I got? Everyone just thinks I'll be all right? But has anyone ever considered that I'm not? I'm not perma-happy like everyone thinks y'know!" He sighed again. "I just needed something to take my mind off of all the things!"

Suddenly Goku felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. His chest didn't feel as tight and his mood felt a lot brighter. He smiled genuinely for the first time in the day.

"How do you feel now?" Vegeta queried, even though he knew the answer.

"A little better!"

"You see Kakarot? Giving off is good for your health. Why do you think I do it every day?"

"Thanks Vegeta."

"Whatever. Do we have to have a swimming contest? I'm not in the mood for getting wet?" Vegeta muttered, as he got up.

"Nah, you can go nap if you like?" Goku grinned. "I'm a little tired myself." Goku rose from the ground and walked alongside his friend. "Today was kind of fun, wasn't…"

Vegeta looked to his side and noticed Goku had completely disappeared. He then looked over his shoulder, but he had to turn around completely to check if what he was looking at was real.

There, stood behind a completely baffled Goku was a six-foot woman who had his foe entangled in two black and red whips, one around his mouth and the other around his torso. The woman's hair was blonde; that was stuck in two bushy pigtails tied around two large bones. Two bangs framed her face, which were also tied at the ends around bones. A black feathery headpiece sat on her head, which looked to be the shape of a heart, due to the bent feathers. She wore what seemed to be a swimsuit, but it wasn't a standard suit as it was heavily plated with armour, but it didn't make her look bulky as the suit clung to her womanly figure. Her boots were leather and stopped halfway up her thigh, and were plated with armour at the toes and shins. She smirked at the awestruck Vegeta.

"Hi Sugar! Can you take me to the Princess? Her name is Chi-Chi."

"Who are you woman?" Vegeta snapped, as he escaped his moment of awe. "How did you? What are those things?"

"These little man?" She held up her whips. "These are energy draining whips. They drain every inch of energy from a man. A woman created them and they are made for women. You never know when you might need them?" She tugged at the whips, making the grip tighter on Goku, as a muffled scream tried to escape the cage around his mouth. "Oh, and I'm Pepper by the way, Head Soldier of the Chalans. Now, the Princess?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and waved for Pepper to follow him. It was only a few yards walk to the clearing where everyone else was gathered. Goku and Vegeta had been banished to the woods because of their incessant battles. Vegeta could hear Kakarot's muffling as he was being dragged along the rough ground; a few curse words could be made out.

They made it to the clearing were Vegeta stopped, but was kicked hard in the backside to continue to lead her to Chi-Chi. He did as he was told, whilst muttering under his breath about how a prince should not be treated like this. Goku meanwhile, had stopped trying to talk, and trying to concentrate on how to breath, as Pepper had covered his nose with the whip.

"HARPY!" Vegeta hollered, to a less than impressed Chi-Chi, who turned around slowly, but then suddenly went into a state of shock once she saw Pepper. Pepper then put a whip around Vegeta's mouth and he fell to his knees immediately. He looked at Goku who seemed to be laughing at him. He muffled a 'shut up' to the other Saiyain.

"Never let me catch you calling the Princess such names again, or I swear I will castrate you little man!" Pepper growled, as she tugged on Vegeta's whip. "And you shut up!" She tugged harder on Goku's whips. "There! It's not so hard to keep quiet now is it boys?"

"Pepper? What are you doing here? How DID you get here? What are you doing to Goku and Vegeta?" Chi-Chi questioned, through her state of shock.

"Hi Princess!" Pepper chimed. Once she saw Chi-Chi she seemed to turn into a pussycat. "We finally found the code to get to earth. Isn't that exciting? Your mother worked so hard to find it again. And her reward is this guy!" She kicked Goku in the side. "He will pay for taking you away from us! He is your husband, right?"

"But G…" Bulma spoke, but was soon silenced by Chi-Chi's hand that was slapped across her mouth. She glared at her as though to tell her to shut up.

"Can you excuse me a moment Pepper?" Chi-Chi asked, smiling at the giant woman.

"Of course. Go right ahead Princess!" Pepper smiled, as she kicked Goku in the stomach again.

Chi-Chi swung Bulma around so that they both had their backs to the woman. She then frowned at Bulma.

"Let her take Goku!" Chi-Chi ordered.

"What? Why? He shouldn't be put down for something he isn't any more!" Bulma replied as she glared at her closest friend. "If anyone should go it should be Guy. Goku has to deal with enough Chi!"

"Yes but Goku stands more of a chance than Guy. If Goku goes, his odds of survival are fifty, but Guy's is kaput." Chi-Chi explained, as Bulma raised her eyebrows in confusion. "To put it simply. Goku will live, Guy will die once mother sets eyes on him."

"Bummer!"

"So if we send Goku, we're more likely to find him when we go to rescue him!" Chi-Chi put in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes, but what if Goku comes home mentally scarred and terrified of women!" Bulma asked negatively.

"Then we send him to therapy!" Chi-Chi answered and then turned around to look at Pepper.

Chi-Chi walked to the soldier and smiled kindly at her. She then bent down to be at Goku's level and looked at him sympathetically.

"I'll come and get you as soon as I get there, I promise." Goku eyes screamed at her while she said the words. "Just please do this for me? You stand more of a chance than Guy. I'd do it for you."

Goku rolled his eyes, which signalled to Chi-Chi that he was beaten. She knew that Goku couldn't resist it when she used the 'I'd do it for you' card.

"Thank you!" Chi-Chi whispered, as she ruffled his hair. Chi-Chi rose from the ground and stood back. "Release Vegeta!"

"At once Princess!" Pepper released the Prince instantly.

"BITCH!" He cursed, going to hide behind Chi-Chi. "What kind of woman are you?"

"Shut your face maggot!" Pepper hissed, as she threatened him with the whip again. She pulled at Goku's whips. "And this one?"

"Just don't kill him for the love of Kami!" Chi-Chi ordered, feverishly. She turned to everyone else. "Trust me when I do this everyone." Gohan and Goten, looked on as Chi-Chi spoke, whilst Trunks took pictures of the event on his digital camera.

"Would you like to say anything before we go?" Pepper asked, as Goku shook his head. He was trying to hold all his hope for Chi-Chi to rescue him. "Okay!" She then took a deep breath as though ready to scream. "YOKI!"

A small woman suddenly came barging over the hill. Her dark russet hair was cut short and wore a large cream and beige helmet that had blades shaped like a cockatoo's head feathers. On her torso she wore a brown armour-plated bikini, with shoulder plates sticking out. She had fingerless gloves and boots, which matched the colour of her armour, that were rimmed with a beige fur. She held in her hand a large black stick that was decorated with carvings and was topped off with large deadly spikes. The woman stopped beside Pepper, struggling to get her breath.

"Yes Captain Pepper?"

"Open the portal. It's time to go!" The taller woman ordered, as she flung Goku on her back, carrying him as though he was a piece of meat.

"But I never got to talk to the Princess?" Yoki whined, as her lip began to quiver.

Pepper groaned and rolled her eyes. "Fine! Say hello and then let's go!"

Yoki smiled widely at Chi-Chi, who returned it with a small wave. She then spoke.

"Oh Princess! It is so nice to see you again. You are missed terribly at home. You must come visit us?"

"Don't worry! I'll be coming for a visit sooner than you think Yoki!" Chi-Chi smirked, as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Well, see you soon then!" Yoki squealed. She then turned around and swung her staff six times and slammed the ground hard, making the ground under everyone's feet tremble. A pink vortex suddenly appeared before the group, to which Pepper walked through with Goku in tow. "See ya Princess!" Yoki then hopped into the vortex and she was gone.

Bulma walked up beside Chi-Chi and stared at her sternly.

"You got some explainin' to do woman?"

End Of Chapter Two

Thank You!

GokuBootz!


	3. None Of Your Business!

Disclaimer- I don't own it and I never will!

Thank You!

Dusk 

Chapter Three

"Right Chi! You have to explain this all to us. Just what the hell is going on?" Bulma ordered, hands on her hips and a questioning glare on her face.

Chi-Chi stared at the bossy woman and then at the stony ground at her feet. She breathed in and let out a loud sigh, just to remove some of the nerves that had built up in her stomach. She had never told anyone about the other side of her life, not even Goku or Guy. She didn't even think she was ready now, even though a show of unexpected events had happened before them all.

"Come on Mom?" Gohan asked. "You can trust us. We're your family after all?"

"Ahh, no!" Chi-Chi answered, making her way into the house. "I choose not to!"

"MOM!" Gohan hollered after his mother. He lifted himself from the ground and chased his mother, Goten following close behind. He dashed in front of his mother, who was halfway up the stairwell. He frowned at her seriously. "Tell us now!"

"N-O! NO!" Chi-Chi hissed, shoving her son out of the way. "This is my family spat! I want no one else involved! END OF GOHAN!"

"But Mom?" Gohan whined, like an impatient child. He suddenly felt a pat on his shoulder.

"I think you should leave it to your mother Gohan. Sometimes people like to have things to themselves, for example Chi-Chi coming from another world!" Bulma laughed, but it wasn't helping Gohan's mood.

"WHERE IS IT? I LEFT IT RIGHT HERE TWENTY YEARS AGO!" Chi-Chi yelled from upstairs.

"What's mommy looking for?" Goten queried, tilting his head, puzzled.

"Chi? You do know things get moved in twenty years, don't you?" Bulma commented, sarcastically, resting her arm on the banister.

Chi-Chi appeared at the top off the stairs and made her way down again, pushing through her captive audience. She stomped into the kitchen, and began to rummage in the pantry.

"For your information Bulma. The thing I'm looking for is special, and cannot be moved by anyone in this house, except me!" Chi-Chi said, slamming the pantry door, clearly her search was unsuccessful.

"Why can it just be moved by you Mom?" Gohan questioned, watching his mother retreat into the basement. "What's special about it?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Chi-Chi spat, through the crashing and clanging she was making in the basement.

"I always knew there was something odd about your mom Goten!" Trunks said, as Goten pouted at his friend.

Meanwhile, in the basement, Chi-Chi was knee deep in a trail of destruction. She stood, seething and glowering at the wall before her. She had nowhere else to look; at least the wall wouldn't talk back. She suddenly saw a red glint from the corner of her eye, and she looked to her right and found a red and black antique box sitting proudly in the corner.

"Ooh, you always give me trouble!" Chi-Chi hissed, as she clambered over the wreckage. She cleared the boxes from around the chest and sat down before it. "Now! Lets get Goku back safe and sound, hmm?"

Chi-Chi opened the box and inside sat a helmet that was similar to what she wore when she was little and living at Fry Pan Mountain with her father. This helmet was ruby red, and round the edge it was lined with black diamonds. The blade broke into three spikes and was extremely deadly. She smiled at her helmet, and placed it on her head.

Suddenly, Chi-Chi began to glow a blue hue. She looked at her hands and fingerless gauntlets appeared. She then noticed her clothes had changed to a black armour plated suit, similar to Peppers, except Chi-Chi had a short skirt. Black shoulder plates appeared, along with a red leather cloak. Her footwear was replaced with knee-high boots, which were armour plated just like the rest of her outfit. Chi-Chi giggled excitedly. She reached into the box, to retrieve her final piece of uniform, but it was nowhere to be found.

"DAMN YOU YOKI!" Chi-Chi cursed, causing everyone to retreat to the basement. They found Chi-Chi clothed in all her armoured glory and kicking an ancient chest. "I swear I'm going to slit her throat when I get my hands on her!"

"Mom?" Gohan called from the staircase. Chi-Chi turned around to find Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta looking at her as though they had never seen her before. "What are you wearing? You look… my age?"

Chi-Chi frowned at this comment, and stomped over to her son. "Are you trying to say I look old Gohan?"

"No Ma'am!" Gohan whimpered, as he brought Goten to stand before him. "But, what are you wearing?"

"None of your business!" Chi-Chi spoke as she made her way upstairs to the kitchen. "And don't follow me!"

Chi-Chi clomped across the kitchen and out the back door, into the chilly summer evening. The sky was clear and shone a light lilac as the sun set in the horizon. She breathed in and smelt the night air, which was filled with the remnant smells of the barbeque, and the primroses that littered the forest floor. She had one last look around and then smiled sadly.

"NIMBUS!"

Chi-Chi stood, but after a matter of a couple of minutes, the fluffy yellow cloud did not appear. She called again, but still no appearance. Chi-Chi's eyes narrowed in annoyance and swung around to enter the house again.

"GOHAN! GOTEN! GET OUT HERE!"

The two siblings appeared before their mother in a matter of seconds, worry printed across both their faces. Their mother was annoyed and they hated when that occurred.

"Yes Mama?" Goten asked sweetly, a shaky grin appeared on his face.

"Why is Nimbus not coming to me?" Chi-Chi questioned, as both her sons' faces contorted in confusion.

"We don't know. We didn't do anything? Maybe it was Dad?" Gohan answered, shrugging his shoulders. "Separation can sometimes be bitter?"

Chi-Chi frowned to herself as Gohan's suggestion sunk in. Maybe he was right, maybe Goku was being bitter towards her. He never set an eye on her during the party, and he couldn't even look her in the eye when she told him she would save him. Bitterness was the only explanation.

"Well boys, can you call Nimbus for me? I want to be back in time for the Harvest Festival at Fry Pan Mountain!" Chi-Chi ordered, sweetly but sternly.

"Okay Mama!" Goten smiled, as he ran outside. "NIMBUS! COME TO ME!"

A small yellow streak could be seen at the horizon, as Gohan and Chi-Chi stepped outside behind Goten. The fluffy yellow cloud appeared before him, and waited patiently for its customer. Goten grinned to his mother.

"There you go! Nice and fluffy!"

Chi-Chi kneeled down to be at Goten's level and gave him a tight hug. As she released him, she gave him a light kiss on the cheek. She stared at him.

"Now, be good for your brother. No sweets after seven, and no video games until you do all yours chores and homework. I love you!" She rose from the ground and smiled at her eldest. "Now make sure Goten behaves and doesn't break anything. Also, don't leave him alone with Trunks, for the love of Dende! Study hard, and I love you!" Chi-Chi kissed him lightly on his cheek and smiled proudly at him, and then at Goten. "I'm very proud of you both, but if I find you followed me, then there will be hell to pay!"

Gohan and Goten swallowed hard as they watched their mother climb onto the cloud. She sat crossed legged and smiled at them both as she waved them goodbye.

"See you soon boys!" The cloud dashed away, only leaving a wisp of smoke as evidence that it had been and gone.

Dusk

A slightly dazed and confused Goku sat in his wooden prison. His cage seemed to be made from hard bamboo and tough vines, which Goku, somehow, found he couldn't break. He was confused, as to why this was but no one would answer him. One slight word out of him caused him to be whipped or whacked with wooden clubs.

He didn't like it here and he wanted to go home. He didn't deserve to be here, he did nothing wrong to upset them. Or did he absentmindedly? He also knew, that it was not meant to be him in this stupid weak prison, it was supposed to be that guy who was married to _his_ wife. He really couldn't remember his name; he knew it was something simple; it was on the tip of his tongue.

"Hello! How are you doin' today?" Squeaked a voice. Goku looked up and found Yoki staring at him through the bars.

"Nothing much. I just can't remember some guy's name. It's on the tip of m' tongue!" Goku laughed, scratching the back of head. "All I know is he stole something from me."

"Ooh, what he steal?" Yoki questioned curiously, sitting on the ground in front of Goku.

"I can't tell you that! I promised Chi I wouldn't."

"Hey! I brought you food and water for the past week! I think I deserve to know some thing about the Princess!" Yoki pouted, crossing her arms across her ample bosom. "Come, tell me!"

Goku looked nervously at the petite woman who sat before him, staring at him intriguingly. He began to sweat a little, but it was nothing new to him, the atmosphere around him was sweltering hot and was hard not to just faint from dehydration and exhaustion.

"It might get you out of this cage?" Yoki purred, stroking the bars with her index finger.

"Really?"

"If it's scandalous enough, yes!"

"I guess I'd do anything to get out of this Kami forsaken cage!" Goku spoke, as he rubbed his chin.

"Then is it a yes?" Yoki asked excitedly, leaning towards him to hear better as Goku nodded his head. "Ooh, I'm so excited!"

Earth

"Baba! What do you mean you can't take me?" Chi-Chi hissed, shaking the woman by the scruff of her dress. Chi-Chi had arrived at Baba's Palace for her transport to Dusk, but had spent the night, as it was far to late in the night for magic, at least that was Baba's excuse. It was early morning and Chi-Chi was becoming impatient with the old lady as she had a problem with the request.

"I can't take you, because I was banished along with you when you agreed to marry Goku!" Baba choked, as Chi-Chi let out a frustrated sigh. "Can you please let me go? I can't breathe Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi dropped the small witch to the ground and held her head in her hands and began to sob. "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"I suggest we go back home to think things through?" Baba suggested, as Chi-Chi glared at the small witch. "I'm sure your boys are extremely worried."

"No! They're confused, that's all!"

"Ah Miss Baba, Miss Chi-Chi." The tow females looked around and saw Mr PoPo standing on his flying carpet. "I must say you are looking well!"

"What? Are you saying I looked old?" Chi-Chi spat, glaring daggers at the flying man, causing him to whimper.

"Forget about her PoPo. What is it that may honour me with the presence of Mr PoPo at my home?"

"Something peculiar has happened! Something very peculiar indeed." PoPo spoke, lowering his carpet to the ground. "Do you know anything about the Dragon balls?"

"I'm afraid not!" Baba answered, as Chi-Chi listened intently. "All I know is the balls were used a few months back."

"Yes, you are right, but the balls have returned to their crystal form. It is very peculiar indeed." PoPo told worriedly. "Many of the team have gathered at the Lookout, but there is no sign of Mr Son Goku. Have you word of him Miss Baba?"

"I do!" Chi-Chi piped, as PoPo set his sights on the younger version of Chi-Chi. "He got captured by my mother's army, and taken to another world. I'm afraid he may get killed if I don't get there soon."

"Oh my!"

"Yes, but the Dragon Balls may be able to help us now Chi-Chi? You may be able to go to Dusk if the Dragon can grant a wish." Baba smiled, as Chi-Chi's face lit up. "I think we need to get to the Lookout with the others."

The trio set off in the direction of the Lookout, on their own methods of transport; Chi-Chi on Nimbus, Baba on her crystal ball and Mr PoPo on his magic carpet. The two women soon had to change to the carpet, due to slow mobility on Baba's part and restriction at Korins Lookout on Chi-Chi's part.

The trio landed on the Lookout, and found the whole team gathered around the Dragon Balls that had been gathered in the middle. Baba and Chi-Chi made their way towards the group slowly and listened to their explanations of the events.

"Maybe Shenlong's batteries have gone in his alarm clock?" Goten giggled, as Trunks laughed beside him. The pair had lay on their stomachs, with their heads lying snugly on their fists.

"Maybe another force is at work? Maybe they have the power to reverse things? Hence, speed for the Dragon Balls to become orange again!" Bulma suggested, lying on her haunches on the white tile floor. "Everything today is weird. First, Chi is from another world, two women dressed in bondage gear kidnap Goku and now the Dragon Ball thing! What next?"

"Power surge!" Chi-Chi squeaked, as everyone turned around to notice the young woman and Baba. Goten ran to his mother and hugged her tight.

"You didn't go Mama!"

"I feel a power surge!" Chi-Chi released herself from Goten's grip and began to look around the Lookout. Everyone looked at her strangly as she felt the thin air with her hands.

"Chi-Chi dear, what are you doing? And why are you dressed like that?" Guy had now stepped forward and held Chi-Chi by her shoulders. He smiled at her, whilst Chi-Chi stared at him blankly. "I suggest you lie down dear?"

"There is nothing the matter with me!" Chi-Chi hissed, thrusting herself out of the man's grip. "I just feel a Chalan power surge. Yoki's opened another portal."

"Who is Yoki daddy?" Goten asked, looking up at Guy, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Yoki is a witch doctor, but she was still an apprentice when I left for Earth over twenty years ago!" Chi-Chi clarified. "She's the one who made the big bright flash and made Goku disappear into thin air!"

"Chi? How could you leave the place you came from twenty years ago? When we met you, you were at least eight or nine?" Bulma queried, a serious frown on her face. "It doesn't make sense."

"I could travel from world to world. The stick Yoki has is meant to be mine. She stole it when I was coming here to Daddy. I was banished from the tribe when I said I was going to marry Goku. I opened the portal and then she kicked me through snatching the stick from my hands. But before, I put a little black magic on it to stop it working for at least twenty years, thus why Goku has disappeared." Chi-Chi reminisced, remembering the kick in the backside she received back then.

"What's Chalan?" Gohan asked, watching his mother rub her backside as though in pain.

"It's my tribe. It's a woman only tribe. Man is the enemy, thus why I was banished!" Chi-Chi sighed, moving towards the Dragon Balls. She picked up the four star Dragon Ball. "Can we make a wish?"

"I suppose we can if they are in their crystal form." Dende said, poking the balls with his staff. "There should be no problem."

All of a sudden, Chi-Chi dropped the ball, as her gaze was transfixed on a spot behind the group. The group turned around and saw a figure standing with a leather sheet tied around their waist, which was cut to the middle of their thigh. A black vest clothed the chest, whilst black slashed gloves adorned their lower arms. The group couldn't help but notice the beings boots. The front were spread out like horses hooves, whilst the back of the shoe had no heel, putting all the pressure on the balls of the persons feet. Their hair was black and greasy, and cut into an unsightly bob. The tall helmet caused the fringe to cover the figures eyes, but it seemed to still be able to see as it pointed at someone in the group.

"Come here you!" The being asked gruffly, pointing in the direction of Guy. The scared man scampered to hide behind his wife. "Kami, you're weak old man."

"Yeah right! Like he's really going to go with you horse guy." Trunks laughed, causing the figure to glare at the lavender haired little boy.

"Shaddup! I'm trying to do my job!" The being hissed, now heading towards Guy. The horseman rolled his eyes through his long fringe and turned back to the portal. "Hey! Get 'im with the whip! It'll be easier that way!"

The figure moved out of the way, as several whips appeared through the portal and entwined Guy in their grasp. A wild burst of giggles could be heard from the portal as they pulled their prey towards them. The being stepped into the portal also, while Guy took his final drag on Earth soil.

"Help me Chi-Chi!"

"I wouldn't count on it boyo!" The figure could be heard laughing as the portal closed again before the group. Chi-Chi shook her fists angrily and stomped her feet hard on the tiled floor.

"Damn it all!"

End Of Chapter Three

I am so sorry for the wait, please forgive me! It's just I have been doing a lot of chapters for Under The Skin lately. You know how you get into a story and suddenly get a surge of ideas for it? That was it, thus leaving Dusk in its wake. I will try to divide my time between both and update more regularly.

As Always,

Thank You!

GokuBootz


End file.
